Power Rangers Resistance Force
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: The Ranger teams are being taken out of their prime and into another time period, six escaped the mastermind behind it, but now they have to rescue the others before the unknown figure uses the Ranger Powers for his own means. Can they win? Will I finish?
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers what **__**would I be doing **_**here?**_** So for clarification, I don't own Power Rangers.**_

Chapter 1

The Picnic

_Angel Grove 1998: _Andros and Ashley were having a picnic trying to work out what their relationship was going to do.

"You know Andros, I'm actually glad we got the other Rangers to look for Zordon, now all we have to worry about is an Astronoma attack."

"Yeah Ashley, it's good to relax, be able to look for Zordon with more energy."

"Oh, so this picnic is going to help us find Zordon?" She asked teasingly.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Then Ashley went over to the picnic basket to get the food out. What she pulled out was not food, it was a gold necklace. In fact it was the gold necklace she had been wanting ever since she saw it in the store.

"How did you get this?"

"Well the other Rangers gave me some money to buy it so now I owe them each about $30."

"Thanks Andros, I can't wait to wear it." She put it on and they were about to start the picnic when in the air a wormhole appeared and Andros and Ashley started getting sucked in.

"Andros what is this?"

"I don't know Ashley, do you think it's Astronoma's attack?"

"I think we would have noticed a wormhole generator going to Astronoma." Then they both entered the wormhole and went through the space-time continuum when up ahead they saw the exit they were heading to. At that moment another exit opened up and Andros thought quick.

"Ashley, I wish I didn't have to do this, but just in case this is an evil genius' plan, goodbye." After that he pushed Ashley into the other opening.

"Andros, Andros, ANDROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!" Then she went through the exit with one thought on her mind. _"I will get you back Andros and whoever did this is going to pay." _Then she hit the ground and passed out.

_**Author's notes: Just to warn the people who read my other stories, this one will be more centered on Andros and Ashley's relationship, but it will have its lighter moments. Also I have not forgot about No Ordinary Kids this is what you get when you watch all of Linkara's History Of The Power Rangers, Play the Dino Thunder Video Game for the GameCube, and watch several episodes of Power Rangers, most from In Space, hence Ashley being the one who we focus on mostly. Oh yeah I also created a sorta theme song for this by mixing and matching the theme songs of In Space, Turbo, Time Force, Dino Thunder, Lightspeed Rescue, and of course Mighty Morphin. HINT: These are the teams the Rangers are on before all this happens. Although it might not be the Ranger you suspect. Just the ones that escaped.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers what **__**would I be doing **_**here?**_** So for clarification, I don't own Power Rangers. I do own the OC though, but my loyal readers know that, the other people, good luck. **_

Chapter 2

The Team

"helllllllllllllllloooooooooo, helllllllllloooooooooooooo lady . You still alive? Lady, hey LADY GET UP! You're blocking the sidewalk lady get up. Just because you fell from the sky doesn't mean you can block the entire sidewalk. [Sighs] MONSTER ATTACK EVERYBODY RUN! Nothing can you not hear me or are you just not afraid of monsters?"

"gjhkajdfhufjhdjfnvbajfh."

"Well guys she's out cold sorry guys."

"You would have thought Ashley was the strongest of them all."

"Nah it was T.J. I mean how many people were chosen by Tommy?"

"Personally I liked Carlos."

"Out of what I know I would have to go with Andros."

"Who are you talking about?"

Ashley was at the edge of consciousness and heard the entire thing. "I go with voice number 2."

"Well guys she's awake."

Ashley opened her eyes and saw 6 people, she only knew one of them personally, but had met one of the others. "Justin, Adam, what are you guys doing here?"

"Same as you, we don't know?" said Adam

"How do you know us?"

"Well Adam helped Carlos once and you and I were Tur-" She stopped because she didn't know she could trust the others. "Are the others good?"

"Yeah they're fellow Rangers, except for the one on the end, he was here from the start, he's like a younger Billy only smarter, if that's possible."

"Who's Billy?" One of the other Rangers asked.

"A technological genius who invented all this stuff, though not all of it was good.

"Well since you're all awake finally, introductions are in order, I am Robert and you are?"

"Adam Park."

"Justin Stewart."

"Ashley Hammond."

"Carter Grayson."

"Jennifer Scots."

"Trent Mercer."

"Well let's see good Trent."

"Yes."

"Okay well let's see we have a Red, Blue, Black, Pink, Yellow, and White. Either fate is very funny or someone planned all this."

"Wait I have one question."

"_One _question?"

"Who brought us here?"

Shouts of 'Yeah who, I want to know to and, What a big coincidence flooded the area."

"Well," Robert began "I didn't put you into the space-time continuum, but I brought you out. In like six days some rich dude is going to fire a laser, nobody knows what it does or if it is going to be used for good or for evil, but judging by how you are here, he is a very evil person.

"Who is it?"

"No one knows his real name only his alias, he likes to call himself, Roland Thomas."

"Wow, this may be the most Average Joe name we ever had to beat."

"Like I said just an alias, oh but just in case you hae to morph what name do you think would work for the team."

"Lightspeed Rescue."

"Time Force."

"Mighty Morphin.

"Turbo."

"Dino Thunder."

"Space."

"Well since we can't agree here's a compromise. The 'Mighty Turbo Lightspeed Dino Force In Space." Robert said jokingly. "Any takers, now hmmm, how about the Power Rangers Resistance Force.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"One thing _I _don't understand though is how did you get out but the other's didn't.

_**Author's Note: Yeah, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and the absurdly long name was an idea I had when I was going through the music real fast and all I saw was Mighty…Turbo…Lightspeed…Dino…Force…In Space. This chapter wasn't very action was it, but just wait and see what will happen in the six days before the Rangers can save their friends. See if you can figure out what Roland Thomas really means.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers what**__**would I be doing **_**here?**_** So for clarification, I don't own Power Rangers. I do own the OC though, but my loyal readers know that, the other people, good luck. **_

Chapter 3

The Talk

"Okay let me see if I got this straight, Andros pushed Ashley out, Adam tried it with Aisha, but she fought back, Justin was pushed off of Tommy, Trent was in a fight with Conner and he got a "lucky" punch, Carter made his way to it himself, wow I might add, and Jen was chosen as the most capable and was thrown in by the other Rangers. [Breath] Did I miss anything?"

Echoes of No, I think that's it and Wow you did that all in one breath were heard.

"Well then Rangers go to the Juice Bar, You know where that is right Adam?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell Ernie 'Robert was right.' He'll tell you where to go from there."

"But Ernie doesn't own the Juice Bar anymore."

"He bought it back in 2008."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can learn the layout of 'Roland's' lab so you can navigate it easier. Oh and since I forgot to mention it earlier welcome to 2010."

"Fine we'll go to see Ernie. Come on guys." The Rangers walked off to the Juice Bar. On the way there the Rangers from the Nineties and Early Two-Thousands were shocked at the advancements in technology, except for Jen and Trent, Jen because she was from the year 3000, and Trent because he was from 2005, but still five years was a lot of time for anything, so he was more amused about how the other Rangers were than the new types of cell phones that were popping up everywhere. They got to the Juice Bar and entered. Ernie saw them the moment they entered, it wasn't hard, what with two wearing uniforms, a young kid, and three were wearing clothes that have been out of style for over ten years. Only one kid seemed halfway normal, but he did come in with the others. Then he saw him.

"Adam! I haven't seen you in forever, and you don't look a day older."  
"Thanks Ernie, but Robert was right."

"Yeah I figured that when six people come in here each wearing a certain color, haven't had that happen in a long time. You should know Adam you became one of them."

"He he Ernie you joker."

"Adam here are three strikes. 1: You always wore the same color, whether it be a shirt, pants, shoes, or even socks. 2: You disappeared right before every monster attack and no matter where I looked I couldn't find you, then you reappear after it's all over and act like nothing's wrong. And 3: When you started hanging out with the certain group, Black started acting a little different, no more Hip-Fu, more Kung-Fu. For having secret identities you weren't very conspicuous. Head to the back." When they got there who they saw shocked them all.

**_You know what I said last chapter, well it will happen in the next chapter. Who do you think is in the back? This needs more reviews. Please I have cookies._**


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Do you THINK I own Power Rangers? If the answer is yes, go get help you need it. If the answer is no, go to Pennsylvania Ave. If you pass GO collect $200. Not from me, all I have is $3.96 in assorted change. Also, sorry this took so long, I got busy with the one-shots, and then my computer got its hard-drive erased, so I had all of 2 sentences erased. Yeah, I write slow. Anyways, if you read that entire thing, I commend you. If you didn't and just skimmed it, this sentence won't make sense. Granted it won't make sense to anyone else, but. Grape G2 Gatorade is good. Anyways on with the show.**_

Chapter 4

The Letdown (For The Five Who Read This Story So Far)

"Oh my gosh."

"I can't believe it."

"Wow."

"Um…who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Beats me."

"You guys know? You seem to be in awe of them."

"Huh, oh I thought you guys knew who this was."

"Noooo."

"Wait, so none of us know who this is? Why did Ernie tell us to come out here?"

"Because Adam, I know who all of you are, but you don't know me." The person said.

"Well can you tell us?" Justin asked.

"I..am…" The figure looked like it was having trouble remembering its name. "Gretchen."

"Okay. Why are we here?" Carter got straight to the point.

"Ernie sent you." Gretchen said sarcastically.

"No, why are we in, what year was it, 2010?"

"About to be 2011, New Year's Eve is in three days."

"Well what happens three days after?" Ashley wanted to know remembering that they were six days early.

"Let me guess Robert told you six days, right?"

"Yeah."

"He always forgets his watch stops when it is used."

"Wait, what do you mean used?" Trent was curious.

"Robert is considered a genius, his cousin, Michael is considered evil. Michael is also the richest person in Angel Grove. Goes by a bunch of aliases. Right now he is Roland Thomas."

"That's who's going to bring us here."

"Yes, now obviously you can't stop him until he fires the laser."

"Because we're already here, if we stop him then we don't stop him because we wouldn't be there to stop him." Jen said.

"Yes, now as I said Michael Finn is Robert's cousin, and nothing comes before family. Robert will try to double cross you over to him."

"If he is working with Rolan-Michael, then why did he send us here?" Adam was confused.

"I'm not the one you're supposed to be talking to. I kept him at bay and took his place. Most likely Michael will fire the laser during the New Year's Eve fireworks display."

"Because, then it looks like another firework, for the beginning, and when we see it fired we go to attack." Trent worked out.

"Well, it's not _that_ simple. An inside source, not Robert, but another, is spying on him and has told me that he is building a ray that will steal the power that makes you Power Rangers, and he made it where you can absorb more than one power."

"Why would he do that?" Ashley asked.

"When I was Robert's associate, he told me how they went to this fortune teller, who was never wrong, and she said that one of them would fulfill their dream." Robert's was to become _a_ Power Ranger. Michael's was to become _the strongest _Power Ranger _ever, _one that _no one _could defeat. As far as I know, Robert has not succeeded in his goal, and with you here, I fear Michael will steal all the Power Rangers' powers, and take over the world, the spy also says that for some reason, he can access the years 2012, 2025, and 3000."

"I'm from the year 3000." Jen says.

"Well, then I guess he was correct. There is something I need the six of you to do. Go see Ernie tell him 'The Star says that a phantom does not exist.'

"Ooookayyyyy. What does that mean." Ashley said.

"You'll know." Gretchen said. "You'll know."

_**What does it mean, seriously, what does it mean? I have no idea I read it on this one website, but I can't find it anymore. **_You're seriously asking the people on the internet, who read Power Rangers fan fiction to help you translate what you wrote? _**Hey, you can't be here you weren't in this chapter. **_I've been talking to you in your one-shots remember. I wasn't in those either, at least I'm in this story. _**Quit poking holes in my logic. **_Why, I'm your brother, I do it for a living. Also, what happened to the real me in the first timeline? _**What?**_ In The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2. I never appeared in the first timeline, but Becky stopping me in the second timeline opened up a huge plot hole. _**Uh, you got ran over by a fruit cart.**_ What? _**In the first timeline you got run over by a fruit cart.**_ You could have mentioned that in the actual story! _**Sorry, it's all in the manual. **_What manual? There is no manual for the story. You're just making stuff up. _**It's not your job to point out plot holes, it's the reviewers. **_What reviewers, that story gets over 3,000 views but only two reviews, what does that tell you. _**People read my stories. **_Well, yeah but what else. _**Everybody's too lazy to review. **_Maybe that's the reason. _**Wait, can you hear my sarcasm, I mean you are in the internet. **_Yeah, when someone says something sarcastically, the sarcasm drops down onto us, most people don't get the hint. _**What are they dense? **_No, but if you write someone to not understand they get an umbrella. _**What color?**_ You're seriously asking me what color…the umbrellas are? _**Uh huh. **_They're pink. _**Oh, cool. **_Oh yeah, you don't have that cool feature. _**Wait, they're not pink. **_Well sometimes they are, most times they're yellow and looking up, our conversation has gone on forever. _**Maybe people will think it is still part of the story. **_Yeah, because two guys talking about umbrella colors sure fits in with Power Rangers. _**Well, Carter's in it, and Lightspeed Rescue has the uniforms that look like umbrellas. **_Sure, just quit watching Linkara and GET ME OUT OF HERE! _**Don't yell at me. What do you mean looking up. **_Huh, oh well if you're inside a story you can look up and see the text, it's sorta how I get my lines right all the time. Also, you're outside the computer, you can't hear anything. _**Yeah, but you text got big.**_ Say review, people. _**Review people, now do I get a cookie? **_How can I…you know, forget it. _**Bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers,**_ _**nor was it I who thought up the idea, or owned it when it was with Disney, anyways, blah blah blah, legal legal legal**_, _**hoopla.**_

Chapter 5

The Star

Adam, Ashley, Carter, Jen, Justin, and Trent went back to Ernie.

"A Star says that a phantom does not exist." Ashley said.

"What?" Ernie asked. The Rangers looked at each other wondering if that Gretchen person was just a crazy. They joined back in a group.

"Isn't that what I was supposed to say?" Ashley asked.

"I thought so." Adam said.

"Then why did Ernie not understand it?" Carter asked trying to make sense of their situation.

"Wait, Ashley, maybe we have the wrong Ernie?" Trent suggested.

"I think that he's the only Ernie around here." Ashley explained.

"Hang on." Justin said. "Did you say 'a' or 'the' when you started?"

"What?" The other Rangers exclaimed.

"Gretchen said to tell Ernie '_The _Star says that a phantom does not exist, not _A _Star says that a phantom does not exist." Justin explained.

"Justin, I doubt that will make a difference." Trent said. They go back up to Ernie.

"The Star says that a phantom does not exist." Ashley said.

"Well, okay, that's too bad. I guess you need to go find the better half of the Star to get the full story."

"Ernie, are you in on this?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Then, why don't you give us a straight answer instead of that riddle." Carter said.

"Bye." Ernie said.

"But," The Rangers were left by Ernie as he went to help other people with their orders.

"What are they talking about?" Jen asked.

"You expect us to know, we're as confused as you." Adam said.

"Well, we better get going to find the better half of the Star." Carter said taking the lead and leaving. Justin and Trent followed right behind him, but Ashley, Adam, and Jen stayed for a second.

* * *

"He's the Red Ranger, isn't he?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Jen replied.

"They always think they're in charge." Adam said.

* * *

"What's holding them back?" Trent asked.

"Girl stuff, Adam just got caught in the middle of it." Justin tried to explain to the best of his knowledge.

"Poor guy." Carter said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the OC that readers could care less about:**

Robert had just walked up to a big mansion. There was a plaque that read '_**Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here! I Have Enough Money To Sue You A Million Times Over.**_ Then below in a less menacing looking sign '**Unless**, **Of Course, You Sell Cookies, Then I Shall Buy As Many As I Want. **Robert shook his head at his cousin's insane millionaire tendencies. He walked up to the door and knocked. It opened up and Michael was standing there.

"Hey cous." Robert said walking in.

"Oh, hey Robert, I guess you want to see a test of the laser, right?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Robert said. They walked down a long hallway to a stairway that went down into the basement of the house. There machines were working on machines and in the middle of it all was a giant laser, with the power to steal people from a timeline, and do much more.

* * *

"Test 1 for the 'Steal-The-Rangers-Power-Until-I-Am-Unbeatable-Laser-Of-Which-The-Name-Will-Be-Changed-When-I-Think-Of-A-Better-One' begins now." Michael said.

"No, no, keep it, I like that name." Robert said sarcastically. The laser fired a thin beam of energy.

"20% power, more, up to 50." The beam got larger, about the width of a 300 page book. "Full power!" Michael exclaimed. The Beam then got bigger than Robert was expecting.

"What target sir?" The computer asked.

"One of those alternate dimension R.P.M. Rangers, Green R.P.M. Ranger." The laser fires into the sky and after about a minute it stops. Where the beam was coming from now stood a Power _Ranger._ "Identify yourself." Michael asked.

"Z-Z-Ziggy." Ziggy then got picked up by a mechanical arm. Another robot started scanning him, and then a machine in the corner started. Ziggy got put down into a cage. The machine stopped, and out stepped a new Green R.P.M. Ranger.

"What's going on?" Ziggy asked. "Are you working for Venjix?"

"Who, oh whatever, demorph, please." Michael commanded.

"What if I don't?" Ziggy asked.

"Then I kill you. Demorph, now." Ziggy did it, and then his clone did the same thing, they looked exactly the same as a human too.

"How did you do that?" Ziggy's clone asked.

"Doesn't matter." All of a sudden two arms moved Ziggy clone to the base where the original Ziggy first appeared, and then a beam from a different machine was fired at him, and he was sent back.

"What did you do to him, me, whatever?" Ziggy asked.

"I simply erased his memories of the last twenty minutes so that he doesn't know he's a clone, I mean, otherwise I would have a bunch of clones at my door the second they stop being Rangers, it's a safety measure. Now stay in the cage little Ziggy." Michael left Robert in the room to marvel at what just happened. However, that's when Robert started phase two of _his_ plan.

_**So, how did you enjoy this chapter?**_What plan? ___**I don't want to spoil anything.**_In the comments you said that Andros was going to be in Chapter 6, I think that you can spoil all you want. _**I will not spoil in the story itself, the other things that come with it are**_ _**totally able to have spoilers.**_Here's a spoiler for all of you reading his other fanfics, **_What are you doing? _**Kendall and Jo are going to get new boyfriends and girlfriends over the course of the one-shots and story. _**Well, great, thanks for that.**_Under my umbrella-ella-ella. _**Oh come on that was like 3 stories ago.** _That was last chapter. _**Really, boy, I need to keep with one story don't I?**_Yes, but I know you won't. _**You're probably right.**_Hey also, he didn't listen to you, my power is shrinking. ___**Oh, come on!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 6

The Directive

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Power Rangers franchise. That is all.**_

"Okay, so we need to find Robert, hold him hostage, and then Michael will shoot the laser and we rescue the other Rangers." Carter suggested.

"Any ideas that won't get us prison time?" Adam asked.

"What? It will work." Carter persisted.

"Only if you're awesome." Adam said sarcastically.

"Eh, don't question Carter, he once shot a enemy point blank with a very powerful weapon that exploded the general vicinity and he wasn't even hurt." Trent explained.

"How do you know that?" Adam asked.

"Dr. O's video. He made a video about all of the Rangers up to our team. Don't know where the cameras were, but they were there." Trent explained.

"Wait, we have cameras following us at all times?" Jen asked looking around paranoid.

"Well, at least it's one of our guys and not a villain." Justin pointed out.

"Yeah, now does anyone know who this better half is?" Ashley asked getting them back on the subject of the riddle they were given.

"My guess is her spouse." Trent said.

"Okay, now we need to find a Gretchen in the phone book and find out what her husband's name is." Ashley said.

"What's her last name?" Adam asked.

"Oh, yeah, well this is going to be hard. We need some help." Ashley said sitting down on a bench. A man who was sitting there took notice.

"Gretchen huh, funny, my wife's name is Gretchen." The guy said. The Rangers turned to him. "Yep, Logan, at your service. Ernie sent ya?"

"Yep, so what's going on?" Justin said.

"Like I know, the boss is the one who tells us everything. I'm just here to send you to him." Logan said bluntly.

"Who's your boss?" Carter asked.

"You'll know, he'll have a certain, 'I'm better than you and nothing can stop me' vibe going on. He's a bit of a jerk. But don't tell him I said that." He said looking like he said something stupid.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. So, where do we need to go?" Jen told him.

"Well, Adam, Justin, Ashley you know Skull right?"

"Yeah?" They asked confused.

"The boss said that you need to hide out at his place while he comes to get you."

"Well, this is the most straightforward instructions we've gotten so far." Adam said confidently.

"Just be careful, Michael is getting more powerful, you need to wait until the laser fires before you attack."

"Yes, we know this. Laser fires, we go and attack, avoid power stealing ray, save other Rangers, then go back home." Jen said taking charge. She started walking off.

"She has no idea where she's going does she?" Logan asked.

"Don't think so." The other Rangers replied running after a determined Jen.

* * *

"Yeah Bulk, he'll be there next summer, look I'm sorry that you didn't get to visit this year, but I hear things will look up in Panorama City soon." Skull said on the phone. "Spike, say goodbye to your uncle!" Skull yelled.

"Bye Uncle Bulk." Skull said loud enough that he could here it. Then he went back to his video game, he was just about to beat the final boss.

Skull hung up the phone and there was a knock on the door. He opened it up to see three of the Rangers.

"I got a note saying there would be more of you."

"We got into some problems." Jen said sheepishly.

"Look, it wasn't your fault." Carter reassured her.

"What do you mean it wasn't her fault? If she didn't run off, Adam, Ashley, and Justin wouldn't be captured!" Trent yelled. Jen looked more disappointed in herself.

"He already has Rangers. Oh this is not good, tell me exactly what happened.

_**So, what do you think happened?**_They got ambushed after running off to follow Jen. They overpowered Adam, Ashley and Justin, and Carter, Jen, and Trent barely made it out. _**That is partially not true.**_Oh, sorry, the three sacrifice themselves for the others. _**No, but you'll see when we get th**__**ere. Review people.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 7

The Time

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**_

"So, tell me, what exactly happened on your way here." Skull asked.

* * *

"Jen! Wait up, do you know where you're going?" The other Rangers asked.

"Um, well, uh, no." She admitted.

"Well, let's see if Logan knows." Trent suggested. They went back to the bench.

"You want directions, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah."

"Skull lives right over there." He said pointing right. "His is the house with the pink mailbox on the side."

"Pink mailbox, got it." Ashley said. The Rangers started walking away. They were looking at the houses around them when they were stopped.

"Hello Rangers." The person in front of them said.

"What? Who are you?"

"Our leader Michael told us to take you in. We're lucky we caught you getting directions from Logan, we barely caught that. Okay boys! Take 'em away." The Rangers were surrounded by people. Jen tried fighting back by punching the one advancing on her.

"Ow." Jen said holding her hand. The "person" grabbed her. "What are you?"

"Stupid Ranger, we're the genius mechanical product of Michael Finn. You can't stop us."

"Robots." Justin said escaping from his captor. The other Rangers followed suit and got in a line.

"Ready." Carter said.

"Ready." they all replied.

"It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon!" He thrust his morpher out.

"Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" He inserted the key and turned.

"Let's Rocket." She typed in the numbers. _3-3-5_ _Enter. _

"Lightspeed! Rescue!" He pressed the button.

"Time For! Time Force!" She pressed the button.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" He pressed the button. The six of them had morphed and started fighting with the robots. Adam, Ashley, Justin, Jen, and Trent went into hand to hand combat and were handling themselves pretty well, but Carter just started shooting them with his blaster. The robots were barely taking any damage.

"What? Why aren't you even budging?"

"You think Michael didn't plan on some Rangers morphing. We can handle anything, granted, as long as you don't hit our neck." The robot gave out a crucial piece of information. The Rangers immediately took aim for that point and the robots that were hit shut off. Three remained after the Rangers dealt with the robots. They ran off to hide.

"Well, now we know that we have to watch our back." Adam said.

"Where's Skull's house?" Jen asked. They looked for a pink mailbox, but they couldn't find it. They kept walking and walked right past the house of Roland Thomas.

* * *

"Hey, those Rangers are right there! Mechialnoids! Capture them, we need them for the power."

"Yes sir." They said instigating his orders. Michael sat back and looked at the scene as it unfolded.

"Robert!" He screamed. Robert ran up to him.

"Yeah, cous?"

"Those temporal anomalies that you discovered brought 6 Power Rangers here. Good thing you noticed them or I never would have found them and the prophecy would have been wrong."

"Yeah, hooray for you. I'm bored, can I go get something to eat? Mom and dad said I have to stay with you until school starts back up."

"Fine, fine, just don't break anything on the way out." Robert left.

* * *

The Rangers were confused. Logan said that direction, but there were no pink mailboxes in sight. They kept walking when more robots appeared. The Rangers tried fighting them off without morphing, but they couldn't get to the weak spot.

"It's Morphin' Ti-" The robots grabbed Adam and started running away. They did the same with Ashley and Justin, but that was the end of the troops. The other Rangers tried to free the captives, but nothing worked. They gave up and ran away trying to asses the situation.

"We have to rescue them." Cartersaid bluntly.

"We need to get help first." Trent rationalized.

"It's all my fault." Jen said realizing the truth. They kept walking trying to figure out a plan when Trent spotted the pink mailbox.

"Guys! I found it." The Rangers walked up to the door and knocked. A guy came up to the door.

* * *

"Okay, Okay, I've got it from here." Skull said interrupting the story. "Just one question. Where did the stuff with Michael and Robert come from?"

"I don't know, do you?" Jen asked the two guys. They shook their heads and looked at Skull. Suddenly Trent got a flash of something.

"It's someone else, a psychic, they're giving us information that we couldn't have otherwise."

"That sounds crazy." Adam said.

"What sounds crazy?" Trent asked.

"Huh?"

"What sounds crazy?"

"Wait, so the psychic said that?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I can't help you more now. I'll see you later." Trent said. The other people just looked at him.

"What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" He asked.

_**Review people.** _A psychic, you put a psychic, in a Power Rangers fanfic? **_So?_ **Oh, we're going to get letters about this one. **_Whatever, you know that I make this up off of the top of my head._ **Yeah, some writers do that. _**So, um, bye. **_You just don't want to talk to me, don't you? Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 8

The Deal

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. That's what this story is about, and so that is what I don't**** own.**_

"Wait, so, I was possessed, by a psychic. Even though I fight dinosaurs, one of which is my dad, that sounds weird."

"You think it makes any more sense to us?" Carter asked.

"Well, I do have a friend Trip who's psychic. I don't think he's possessed anyone though." Jen explained. "He's also an alien."

"You mean like Andros?" Trent asked.

"Um, maybe?"

"Oh, yeah, you don't know everyone do you?"

"No." They both answered. Skull walked in.

"Hey, the boss called. He says that you need to meet him in three hours at the park."

"Why the park, I thought he was supposed to meet us here?" Carter asked.

"Change of plans." Skull told them.

"Okay then, I'll guess we'll meet him there."Jen said.

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the park when they were supposed to and looked for someone, but nobody was around. They stood around for a few minutes until a guy walked up to them.

"Hey Rangers." He said bluntly.

"What? Are you who we're supposed to meet?" Carter asked.

"Yep. Let's get to it."

"To what?" Jen asked.

"Saving the others, you need them too."

"Wait, how did you know that they were kidnapped." Trent asked.

"You guys can't remember anything can you. I have a mole in there. Geez, I thought you Rangers were supposed to be smart."

"Wait, are you the one who was possessing Trent?" Carter asked.

"Yes."

"Prove it." Carter told him.

"WHAT?" Trent asked.

"As you wish." The guy shook his eyes and Trent was possessed.

"As you can see, whatever I say comes out of Trent's mouth, however, since we were in close range when we connected, I can't break the mind control so you'll have to fill him in later." They both said.

"Why can't you?" Jen asked.

"Well, do you guys know how when you call someone on a phone and if they're right there there is an echo?"

"Not really."

"Oh yeah, you guys were from before cell phones were popular, anyways, that happens because the phone is in too close of range and can actually pick up the signal from the other phone."

"What does that have to do with?" Jen started asking before getting interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. Look, mind control works on a frequency, and if the person is too close, the frequency cannot be shut down without a power overload and the psychic network gets disabled. Meaning that I won't be able to contact you again. Luckily it's only temporary and only lasts a couple weeks, but that's way too long for your time limit. Look A-Gretchen sent you to Ernie who sent you to A-Logan who sent you to Skull who sent you to me. Now I'm here to send you Micheal's place with no plan and no defense. Personally I don't see a way this will fail, but my mole says that the four captives are held in the prison cell on the ground floor, the hallway of which is directly accessed by the back door."

"It's a trap." Carter says.

"Maybe, so my plan is that, Carter, you start at the top, Jen, you go through the front, and tell Trent that he's going in the back door."

"So, we will, wait, four?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, Adam, Ashley, Justin, and Ziggy."

"Who?" They both asked.

"Adam, the Black Mighty-"

"We know the first three, who is Ziggy?" Carter asked.

"Oh, he's a Green Ranger of the R.P.M. variety, they're from an alternate universe apparently."

"Okay, so, what's your name?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that. My name is Alan."

"Wait, so are you going to do anything else for us?" Carter asked.

"Like what?" Alan said.

"Help with weapons and stuff like that?"

"Sure, you get all six of you and I'll do that."

"Okay, fine, let's go. Grab Trent." Carter said.

"What, just because you're the Red Ranger does not mean you're the leader." Jen argued.

"And here we go." Alan and Trent said rolling their eyes.

"Look, I'm just taking the lead so that we can save the others."

"Well, what if I wanted to take the lead?"

"When you took the lead, it caused half of us to get captured."

"I thought you were the one saying that it wasn't my fault!"

"Well it actually was. I was just being nice because Trent was giving you a hard time about it, but since he's brain dead I guess I don't have to!"

"Look, I made a mistake, okay, let's just go and save the other Rangers so that we can save the other Rangers!"

"Fine! Grab Trent!" Carter walked off. Jen then realized that he stuck her with the job that got her mad in the first place.

"Come here!" She grabbed Trent and hoisted him over her shoulder. Something fell from Trent's neck and landed on Jen's. Jen froze in place while Trent returned to normal.

"Hey! Why do you have me? Help! Carter! Someone!" Trent started screaming.

"Uh, oh." Alan and Jen said. "End transmission!" Suddenly Jen was back to normal and walking again.

"You can set me down Jen!" Trent yelled.

"Huh, oh. I guess he stopped mind controlling you."

"Me? It was you that was mind controlled." Trent told her.

"What?"

"Yeah, you had me lifted up over you and you were mind controlled. I think I was controlled before you, but you definitely looked mind controlled." Trent told her.

"No, I couldn't be controlled with you being out of it, because we're still too close to Alan. The psychic network would have shut down!"

"What?" Trent asked flatly.

"I'll explain later. We need to go to Micheal's place and you go in the back door and try to rescue the others."

"What?" Trent asked, thinking that he fell into Crazy Town, population Jen. "Do we have any other plans?"

"Nope, we don't even have this one."

"You know, next time someone has to get blacked out because of mind control, it's NOT GOING TO BE ME!" Trent yelled.

"Fine, let's go." Jen said.

_**Hey. Sorry it took a little longer for this one. End of school was busy with exams,** _which you didn't have to take, _**projects,** _which you and you group had no idea what you were doing, _**and then I had to go to State Solo And Ensemble,**_where you made a 2, _**and I haven't been near a computer I could work on this in a while,** _meaning he was marathoning Team StarKid's work. _**Anyways, can you guess what Gretchen, Logan, and Alan have in common?**_ You mean besides being useless plot points that aren't going to show up again? _**Anyways review people.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 9

The Payoff

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for Robert, and even then it's just on a technicality. Author's Note: Just in case you actually read any of my other stories, note that I am suffering from sever writer's block on No Ordinary Kids and since I promised to finish it I will, but my other stories will probably be done way before it. So yeah, I'm not saying 'Hiatus,' but it's on hiatus.**_

Jen, Carter, and Trent were all set up in position to free the Rangers, although Trent still had no idea what was going on.

"Okay, so we go on three." Carter said using a communication device so ingenious that nobody could ever figure it out.

"Remind me again why we're using toy walkie-talkies that only have one frequency and flowers on them?" Trent asked.

"Three, two one." Carter counted off ignoring him. Trent thought about finding a way to get him back for that. Carter then jumped in the open window on the top floor and started listening for guards.

* * *

Jen quietly opened the front door hoping that the entryway was clear. Luckily for her, it was. She started to go down the hallway to the left looking for the fastest way to get the the cell. She opened a door to find a laboratory and then closed it because there were no Rangers. The next door she opened turned out to be a broom closet, filled with brooms, and she closed the door on that one to. She was about to open the next door when she heard voices on the other side.

_"Test #7323 was a success. The test subject has shown improved mental capacity and physical strength."_

Jen decided to leave that door shut for now. It didn't sound like a cell, she had no backup, and that subject seemed tough.

* * *

Carter was sneaking around when he found the stairs down. He was on the fifth floor and the imprisoned Rangers were supposedly on the ground floor. Carter made sure that he went down the stairs as careful as possible. He decided to at least look around the other floors in case he finds anything important. The first door that he tried was locked, he didn't want to make too much noise so he left it alone, the second door led to a broom closet, filled with mops, and the third door led to a room. It didn't look special so he guessed that it wasn't Micheal's room. He looked inside for any clues to anything, but found nothing. He kept going.

* * *

Jen was nearing the end of the hallway, and it was a dead end. She took the wrong path and now had to go back. As she was almost to the entryway, the laboratory door opened, and quickly she went into the nearest room to avoid being caught. Luckily nobody else was in there, unluckily it was the broom closet, the one filled with brooms, and she had very little space. She had no intentions of moving anyways until the danger passed, but it would've helped to have a little room.

* * *

Robert came back from eating and went to go see Micheal.

"Hey cous, how come your fake name has to do with micro-biology?"

"No reason, just wanted something that only true geeks, and you, could figure out."

"Oh, hey can I have some money?"

"Why?"

"Me and my friends want to go see the 3:10 To Yuma double feature going on at the theater. They're showing the original and the remake!"

"Yeah sure, just leave me alone, I want to get ready for the destruction of the Power Rangers."

"You know, you still have those three others to deal with."

"Don't remind me Robert."

"And they seem to be very strong."

"Don't remind me Robert."

"Plus they-"

"Do you want to see the movie or not?"

"Yes."

"Then be quiet!" Robert left grabbing the money and heading out to see his friends.

* * *

Carter was down to the second floor. He found nothing on the other floors and expected much of the same here. However when he opened the first door to his right, he saw that he found Micheal's bedroom. It was very fancy and the bed was huge, he went in hoping to find something. After looking through most of the room and finding nothing, Carter noticed something weird sitting right on top of Micheal's dresser. It was a strange gun-looking device. He pocketed it so they could see what it does later.

* * *

Jen was still trapped in with the brooms. The guards had decided to get into an argument over some TV show that she had never heard of, and they stopped right outside the door. She hoped that they would just leave, but they kept talking and talking. Jen tried to find something to hit them with and knock them out, but the brooms didn't seem heavy enough to her, and there was really not much else in there. She leaned against the wall and waited. And then the shelves on the wall crashed down.

* * *

Micheal heard a crash, figured that some of his lackeys leaned against the closet wall again and went out in the hall to see who. He saw two of his scientists right outside the closet.

"You two. Here. Now."

"Yes sir! Sorry sir! We'll clean it up later!"

"Sure you will, but for now I need to go over some science."

* * *

Carter had made it down to the bottom floor and went down a hallway. He looked inside a room, but as he turned back, he ran into somebody.

"Sorry. Jen?"

"Oh great you're down here. I got stuck in a closet with two guards surrounding me."

"Look, let's just find the cells."

"They're down the other hallway."

"Okay let's go." The two of them went down the other hallway, looking for some things along the way. They got to the end and saw a cell. That was open. And unlocked. With the keys still in the lock. And Trent looking in the window.

"Finally guys! There were no guards here, I just walked in and got them out. Come out the back door.

_**So, what did you think? This is one of the ideas I had from the beginning. **_Oh, so original. Have everything be built up, only to have another person already be there. _**Ignoring you. So, um, I have two stories that I could start, but I don't know if I want to finish these going on first, or just add more to the list. The first story is a 20 chapter romantic comedy starring Jayden. And the second one, well, technically it'll be two stories, but I'm not making all 500 chapters M just because of a few unrelated chapters. Yeah, it's an iPod shuffle fic.**_Aren't those illegal? _**Since when is fanfiction legal?** _Well, I thought that some of it was, but others aren't, I'm so confused. _**Well, you** **know.**_Review, people.


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

_**Author's note: Yeah, my schedule has not been working so far, so I'll update whatever I get an idea for. So No Ordinary Kids should get updated in 2015. ;) But seriously, if you don't care about my other stories, then okay, if you do, I'm sorry, but I have a very bad case of AADD or Author Attention Deficit Disorder. Which basically means that I can't focus on one story, so anyways, on with my next one-shot. (That was a bad joke, I'm sorry) ((I'm not sorry, I thought it was funny, otherwise I wouldn't have written it.))  
**_

Chapter 10

The Question (Of Who's Even Reading This Story)

"So, you got them out, without any trouble, in about 45 seconds." Jen was relaying the information Trent gave her. "Why didn't you tell us?" Jen exploded.

"Well, two reasons, 1.) I thought that some spying would be good for knowing the layout for our later attack, and 2.) Carter ignored me earlier so I was getting him back, but since the walkie-talkies only have one frequency, I had to let you suffer, but look what we found out. They have a superhuman serum, and Carter found a gun. He's probably gonna use that from what I've seen." Trent said.

"Well, look, we're all fine, let's just get to Skull's house." Adam said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah, that'll be our base fort now." Carter said.

"Isn't base fort sorta redundant?" Ziggy asked.

"No, not really, you can have a base that's not a fort, and you can have a fort that's not a base. So this one is both." Ashley said trying to work it out in her head.

"Well, let's go to the base fort." Justin said.

* * *

Micheal couldn't believe it, the key component for his plan was missing. He even kept it in his room, where nobody was allowed in, for safekeeping. Needless to say, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Um. Sir." One of his helpers said timidly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Maybe now's a bad time."

"Go ahead. There can't be any worse news than what already happened." Micheal said resigned.

"The Rangers escaped."

"Oh, well, at least I now know what happened."

"Sir?"

"The Rangers we didn't capture, they came to rescue them. Luckily, I have a way to track them."

* * *

"Do you guys hear a beeping noise?" Justin asked on the way to Skull's house.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"I hear a lot of beeps, they seem to be coming from us." Carter said

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea, do you think they're tracking us?" Jen asked.

"The guys who brought us here? I think so." Ziggy said.

"Wait, when could they have tracked us? Especially Carter, Jen, and me. We weren't captured."

"The beam, it puts a tracking device on you. It is now activated. Micheal's forces will be after you." Jen said.

"Wait, Alan?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know so much?" Carter asked.

"Well, when you're a mole, you learn to learn stuff."

"So, we should run? Right?" Ziggy asked.

"Yep." Alan said leaving them.

"Hurry up Jen!" Justin said.

"Huh, what's going on?" She asked. Adam just grabbed her and started running.

"We need to go!" He told her.

* * *

Micheal's tracking machine was working. Soon the Rangers would be back in his control. And then he could just wait for the fireworks and capture the rest.

"Hey, cous, thanks again for the money, the movies were great. You want some of my popcorn?" Robert said walking in.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Oh well, more for me."

"Robert, would you please just leave me alone, whenever you're around you always manage to mess everything up."

"What, do you think I meant to do that stuff?"

"Well, no, look, if you weren't family, you'd be not allowed in my house."

"But I am."

"Yes, so get out of here, go play in the broom closet."

"Which one?"

"The one with the mops, the one with the brooms had the shelves fall."

"Ah, someone leaned against the wall?"

"Yep."

"You really got to fix that problem." Robert said grabbing something from a table as he left. He started messing with it as he walked to the closet.

* * *

The Rangers stopped running when they noticed that the beeping had disappeared.

"Hey, I don't think they're tracking us anymore." Trent said hopefully.

"We must have gone out of it's range." Carter said.

"Okay, let's just get to Skull's and we can settle everything there." Justin said taking control. He started going left.

"It's the other way." Jen said. Justin turned around and started going that direction as if he meant to do that. The other Rangers just sighed and followed the little kid.

_**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Funny how every time someone tries to lead them to Skull's house they always start going to wrong direction.**_That's not funny, you just couldn't think of another thing for them to do. _**That is 47.83655656761124879% not true.** _Also, what happened to me being smart? I thought that I was smart in chapter 2 or something, but now you're making me be this stoner idiot. _**What, I haven't lost your characterization.** _Yes, you have. _**Look, it'll all work out anyways.**_Whatever. _**Oh yeah, also I'd like to give a birthday shout-out to someone who hasn't gotten anything for their birthday. DeweyFinn21, this goes out to you.** _Oh for cryin' out loud, look, You have had a school full of people, a choir that is not related to school full, and a family full of people tell you, plus Linkara retweeted you. _**Well, yeah, but I don't get anything until Friday and Saturday.** _You greedy little, Uh, just review, people.


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

_**Author's Note: I don't own Power Rangers. As if you couldn't tell from the previous chapters.  
**_

Chapter 11

The Answer (It's Nobody)

So the Rangers had arrived at Skull's house, a.k.a. the base fort, and had to come up with a plan.

"Okay, first thing's first, why is Jen being possessed by Alan now instead of Trent?" Adam asked. Ashley saw that Jen's neck had a weird device on the back and picked it off.

"Could this be it?" Ashley asked. She suddenly started talking monotone.

"Good job." She told them.

"Alan? What? How can you hear us?" Trent asked.

"Recording device and neurological over-rider, let's you control anybody you want and hear everything in their vicinity at all times, and when you're controlling them, you can see things too."

"So, do you know what this gun does?" Carter asked.

"That gun. You have that gun. That's Micheal's key for his whole plan, it's an energy stealer."

"What?" Justin asked.

"It takes energy from anything, lights, televisions, Rangers."

"Huh?" Ziggy asked.

"It can steal all the power from when you are morphed and store it into the gun, it also has a way of accessing the stolen energy and applying it to a certain object."

"Micheal." Adam said.

"Yep, he's trying to become the str-"

"Strongest Power Ranger, that none other could defeat!" Jen exclaimed.

"Wait, so he has access to years in the future?" Justin said, trying to work out a mess of a timeline.

"Yes, he's scanning the full timeline every second until he makes his attack, like just recently he found out about a mega team or something. I don't know exactly, I'm not really given information relating to the timeline and Rangers teams."

"Well, wait, if we're Rangers, and we have been taken out of our time, why didn't the villains take over the world?" Adam asked.

"Clone." Ziggy said.

"What?" The other Rangers asked.

"He cloned me, and erased the last 20 minutes of the clone's memory and sent it back. Clones are fighting our battles for us." Ziggy said.

"Yep, and actually, the way the timeline'll pan out when the laser hits, a few of you are already clones."

"What?" They asked incredulously.

"Yep, let's see, Ashley, will be, and that means has been, cloned, around the time she first became a Turbo Ranger, near the end of the Turbo Rangers, near the beginning of the Space Rangers, when Justin came to help them that one time, and when Zhane was unfrozen, I'm guessing, unless anymore team changes has happened."

"Wait, so I'm not really me?" Ashley asked confused.

"Um, not really, no."

"What about us?" Adam asked.

"Let's see, Adam, when you first joined, and I think that's it for now. Justin, you're real, Carter, when you first joined, and that's it for you too. Jen you're a clone from when you were in the future, when you went back to 2001 and met Wes, when Eric became the Quantum Ranger, and that's all for you. Trent, you are a clone from when you were evil, and when you turned good, that's all for you now. Ziggy, you're real."

"So, most of us are clones." Trent pointed out.

"Giving you more proof that you can't stop the laser before it fires, or you erase yourself from history. And that means that you can't, which means that you can, which leads to a paradox that severely confuses people."

"So, anything else?" Carter asked.

"Yes. You have 30 seconds before your base fort gets attacked by some of Micheal's forces. Goodbye." Ashley snapped back to reality and looked at everyone.

"What?" She asked at the people looking at her with funny faces.

At that moment, the door to Skull's house was blown open.

_**So, what did you think?** _I think somebody needs to get on with it. _**Ignoring you, so anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that-**_Hey, I need to be heard, I am the voice of the people. _**Really?**_Wow, sarcasm, that's original. _**That wasn't sarca-**_Look, just leave the grown up things to me, okay doll? _**I'm your brother, that's creepy.** _Eh, could be worse. Could be Luke and Leia. **_Okay then, review, people._**Why do you keep saying my part? _**Well, bye.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Resistance Force

By DeweyFinn21

_**Author's Note: I don't own Power Rangers. Because I don't.**_

Chapter 12 (I Swear This Wasn't Planned)

The Plan

"Spike, what did I tell you about slamming the door?" Skull yelled at his son. The Rangers calmed down, since Alan's prediction didn't happen.

"He was wrong?" Justin asked.

"I guess he saw a body radar, but didn't have a camera to see who it was." Carter surmised.

"Yeah that's about it." Ashley said monotonely.

"Can you give us a little warning?" Trent asked.

"No."

"Well then, we have to wait." Adam said.

"What's the plan?" Jen asked.

"I don't know. You'll probably need Ashley for this." Alan left Ashley's mind.

"Okay, so we need to plan." Carter said.

"What do we know?" Ashley asked.

"Michael is evil, his seemingly nice cousin Robert is also evil. Alan is helping us. Michael had an energy stealing gun that ironically we stole, and some of us are clones. Did I miss anything?" Justin recapped.

"Energy stealing gun?" Ashley asked. "Clones?" Ashley was confused.

"Right, he was in control of you. Yeah, the gun Carter took from our scope out was an energy stealing gun, and some of us are clones because of the timeline already having the laser fired." Jen explained.

"Uh huh." She said, not really understanding.

"Don't worry. We haven't figured out anything we're going to do yet." Ziggy said.

"Well then, I guess that we need to make a plan." Ashley said.

"That's what we're going to do." Justin said.

* * *

"Hey cous." Robert said.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"I need money."

"Didn't I already give you money this week?"

"Maybe, but it's been at least an hour. I'm hungry and broke. I need you to help me!" Robert begged.

"Here's 20 dollars. Go wild." Michael told him.

"Cool. I need some new headphones!"

"I thought that you said you were hungry."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get there."

"Just so you don't bother me later, I'm giving you 100 dollars."

"Yes!"

"Now leave."

"Yes sir, commander leader man sir!" Robert left the room and went to meet up with his friends.

"So, how long until we tell them?" His first friend asked.

"In time. In time." Robert said.

"It's really weird, seeing them I mean." The second one told them.

"Eh, you'll get used to it. It'll only be a few more days." Robert said.

"Does Michael know?" The first one said.

"He's too preoccupied with our 'Resistance Force' to notice me. I've played up my distraction well enough." Robert informed them.

"Robert, I just don't get it." The second one started.

"Ashley, don't worry. Once the laser gets fired, you'll help the attack. He never counted on the present to help." Robert smirked.

"Ashley. Don't you mean Gretchen?"

"Really, Gretchen? That's the girl you went with. You had a few options and Gretchen was the one you chose?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, honey." The first one said again.

"Andros, don't start. I wanted to be Logan, but nooooooooo. You had to take it. You're lucky I like Alan enough to take it." Robert said.

"Sorry." Andros/Logan said.

"Well, the time is near. We need to be weary. Micheal doesn't know about the spanner in the works that he's related to, so we have the element of surprise." Robert said.

"Yes." The two clones agreed.

"So, you two need to pay a visit to them, by the trackers in their bodies they're still at Skull's. They'll be so surprised to see you." Robert said smirking.

Logan and Gretchen headed out to Skull's house.

_**So, I hope that was worth the wait. It probably wasn't, but I promise to update the story more frequently than I have been. Also, today is my birthday December 12th, so yay. That's all for now. Review and tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
